Wait For Me
by ArikAlbariki169
Summary: Yunhyeong galau berat tidak bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi di sekolahnya. Ia menyalahkan kebijakan sekolah yang harus melaksanakan liburan musim panas. Yunhyeong memang suka jika sekolah libur, tapi itu berubah ketika ia mulai mengagumi orang yang bahkan lebih muda darinya."Bisa-bisa aku gila jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya!"."Hyung, ayo kita pulang bersama"
1. Chapter 1

Wait For You

Cast :

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Hanbin

Pairing : JunHyeong, BinHwan

Genre : School Life, Romance, Sad, etc.

Summary :

Yunhyeong galau berat tidak bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi di sekolahnya. Ia menyalahkan kebijakan sekolah yang harus melaksanakan liburan musim panas. Yunhyeong memang suka jika sekolah libur, tapi itu berubah ketika ia mulai mengagumi orang yang bahkan lebih muda darinya. "Bisa-bisa aku gila jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya!". "Hyung, ayo kita pulang bersama ".

~Story Begin~

Seoul sudah memasuki musim panas. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sekolah disana bahwa ada yang namanya liburan musim panas. Hal ini tentunya sangat disambut gembira oleh murid-murid disana. Bukan hanya di seoul, hampir seluruh sekolah juga libur. Mereka bisa sekedar hanya berkumpul dengan keluarga di rumah atau menikmati indahnya pantai saat musim panas.

Berbeda dengan seorang namja yang awalnya juga sangat gembira jika mendengar sekolah libur. Tapi karena seseorang, dirinya sangat membenci kata libur. Ia mempunyai alasan kuat mengapa sekarang membenci hari libur. Ia sekarang sedang mengagumi mungkin menyukai seseorang di sekolahnya. Orang yang disukainya tersebut sudah berhasil membuat dirinya berubah 180 derajat. Ia beranggapan jika harus libur panjang maka semakin lama ia akan tidak bertemu dengan orang tersebut.

Song yunhyeong, namja itu. sekarang mengagumi seorang hoobae-nya. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa dirinya konyol. Bagaimana bisa seorang sunbae mengagumi seorang hobae-nya. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir kembali tidak ada salahnya juga ia mengagumi seorang hoobae-nya. Ia sekarang duduk di tingkat akhir senior high school. Itu tandanya setelah ini ia harus meninggalkan sekolah ini. Yunhyeong sudah berpikir ratusan ribu kali, bagaimana ia akan hidup jika mungkin untuk selamanya ia tidak akan bertemu dengan namja tersebut.

Seperti hari ini, yunhyeong hanya berdiam diri di rumah tidak melakukan apa-apa. Semua keluarganya sedang berlibur di pantai. Apakah yunhyeong tidak diajak? Tidak, yunhyeonglah yang menolak ajakan keluarganya. Dirinya beralasan kalau ia lama terkena sinar matahari bisa-bisa ia akan menjadi hitam dan karena ucapannya tersebut, akhirnya liburan yunhyeong berakhir tragis sendirian di rumah. "Ya... aku sangat bosan" yunhyeong sudah mengatakan kata itu berkali-kali. Ia sedang rebahan di sofa ruang tengahnya sambil menonton televisi. Baginya acara di televisi sangat membosankan, drama yang ia sukai hanya diputar satu minggu sekali. Haahh~ lengkap sudah penderitaan yunhyeong.

Sebenarnya ia mempunyai kesibukan baru yaitu menjadi seorang stalker sejati. Yunhyeong menekuni pekerjaan tersebut setelah dirinya kenal dengan seorang namja. Ia hampir tiap hari membuka akun-akun socmed milik namja tersebut. Bahkan di hatinya ia selalu menyebut nama namja tersebut. Tapi akhir-akhir ini yunhyeong mulai bosan karena tidak ada perubahan atau update terbaru dari namja tersebut. Andai saja yunhyeong bisa mempercepat waktu, maka ia akan mempercepatnya agar bisa cepat bertemu dengan seorang goo junhoe.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, yunhyeong sekarang sedang terlentang di kamarnya tidak berdaya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Semua teman-temannya sekarang sedang sibuk dengan liburan mereka masing-masing bersama keluarga. Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah karena keluarganya tiba-tiba mempunyai rencana liburan baru yang tadinya hanya satu hari harus berakhir dalam satu minggu. Itu artinya yunhyeong dalam waktu satu minggu ke depan adalah penghuni tunggal di rumahnya. Yunhyeong dibuat terkejut karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ia membaca malas pesan dari sang eomma yang menyuruhnya dari kemarin untuk membuat akun whatsapp. Ayolah, cukup kakaotalk yang yunhyeong punya ataupun jika eommanya ingin menghubungi kan bisa melewati telfon atau melalui pesan singkat. Tapi karena eommanya dan yunhyeong sama-sama memiliki sifat keras kepala, akhirnya salah satu harus mengalah dan mau tidak mau yunhyeong lah yang harus mengalah.

Yunhyeong dengan malas akhirnya mengunduh aplikasi tersebut. Melakukan beberapa perintah aktivasi, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama ia sekarang sudah memiliki akun whatsapp. "Apa sih keunggulan aplikasi ini?" yunhyeong bermonolog sendiri sambil mengotak atik aplikasi tersebut. Hingga tibalah yunhyeong pada kontak miliknya. Ia bisa melihat kontak eommanya yang berada di urutan paling atas. Yunhyeong hanya bisa berdecak karena foto display eomma yang sedang berlibur. Ia kembali menggulirkan kontaknya ke bawah. Ia seperti melihat sesuatu yang mengganggu matanya. Kembali ia menggulirnya keatas dan matanya berhasil membulat dan hampir keluar. "Goo Junhoe?" yunhyeong terkejut, ternyata benar itu adalah kontak milik Goo Junhoe. Siapa goo junhoe? Namja tersebut adalah namja yang di kagumi oleh yunhyeong. Namja yang berhasil membuat yunhyeong hampir gila. Dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan ini. Secara berulang kali yunhyeong memeriksa kontak yang bernama goo junhoe tersebut dan ternyata benar itu adalah milik goo junhoe.

Yunhyeong ingat bahwa dirinya pernah menyimpan nomor junhoe meskipun ia tidak pernah menghubunginya. Ia kembali membaca ulang nama yang tertera di sebelah atas layar ponselnya. Di bawah nama namja tersebut tertulis " _terakhir dilihat hari ini 10:05_ " yunhyeong langsung melihat jam dinding. Sekarang pukul 10:30 itu tandanya junhoe aktif 25 menit yang lalu. Yunhyeong menepuk keras jidatnya "YA! GOO JUNHOE! KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU GILAAA!" teriak yunhyeong frustasi.

~Tommorrow~

Dimana yunhyeong sekarang? Karena yunhyeong adalah seorang stalker yang handal, jangan terkejut kalau dia tahu segala sesuatu tentang junhoe. Tentunya juga dengan bantuan semua teman-temannya. Sudah sepuluh kali ini yunhyeong lewat di depan rumah junhoe. Berharap bisa melihat sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja percuma karena sosok yang di tunggu-tunggu tidak kunjung keluar.

Semua orang hampir menatap yunhyeong aneh. pasalnya penampilan yunhyeong sekarang agak aneh, bukan agak tapi memang aneh. pakaian yang ia pakai serba hitam dan jangan lupakan sekarang ia juga memakai masker yang juga berwarna hitam. Kaca mata hitam juga ikut menunjang penampilan yunhyeong yang semakin aneh. semua orang mengira bahwa yunhyeong adalah seorang tahanan penjara yang baru kabur dan sekarang sedang menyamar. Semua orang yang berpapasan dengan dirinya pasti akan segera menjaga jarak. Yunhyeong yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu akhirnya kesal juga. Sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya ia menggumam tidak jelas yang tentunya tidak di dengar orang lain karena terhalang oleh masker yang masih ia kenakan.

Terlihat yunhyeong menatap tajam pada setiap orang yang berhadapan dengan dirinya yang sekarang sedang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang rumah junhoe. Nampak ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda tidak terima. Apa yang yunhyeong lakukan malah menarik perhatian orang banyak dan mereka semakin menjauhi yunhyeong sekarang. Ia semakin kesal dan membalikkan badannya ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tapi ternyata seseorang sedang berdiri di belakangya. Mata mereka bertemu untuk sesaat. Yunhyeong terkejut karena yang melihatnya sekarang adalah junhoe. Dirinya baru sadar kalau tidak mungkin ia akan dikenali oleh junhoe karena ia sekarang memakai masker. Dengan cuek ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan junhoe yang masih berdiri tanpa ia ketahui kalau jantung yunhyeong bisa meledak kapan saja.

Junhoe melihat kepergian namja aneh tersebut yang sudah sepuluh kali melewati rumahnya. Ya, junhoe tahu semuanya karena kamar junhoe berada di depan dan jendelanya menjadi satu dengan jendela teras. Mau tidak mau junhoe pasti tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di depan rumahnya. Termasuk orang aneh tadi yang berulang kali jalan melewati depan rumahnya. Junhoe yang merasa curiga akhirnya keluar untuk memastikan siapa orang tersebut. Dari dekat junhoe sepertinya tidak asing dengan tubuh yang sekarang sedang menhentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia semakin mendekatinya dan mata mereka pun bertemu. Lagi-lagi mata yang tidak asing bagi junhoe. Junhoe sadar kalau namja tersebut sedikit terkejut lalu berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. Junhoe mau tidak mau mengikuti arah kemana sosok itu berjalan. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mata itu, tapi dimana?" gumam junhoe pelan.

Tiba-tiba ia ingat satu orang yang ada di sekolahnya. Orang tersebut adalah kakak kelasnya. Kakak kelas yang selama ini ia anggap aneh karena ia merasa kalau dirinya selalu diikuti oleh kakak kelas tersebut. Meskipun sedikit mengganggu tapi junhoe hanya diam saja. Mempersilahkan kakak kelasnya tersebut berbuat apapun. Selama ini tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan dirinya seperti yang sunbae itu lakukan padanya. Jadi junhoe merasa senang juga kalau ada memperhatikan dirinya.

Junhoe berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sambil mengingat siapa orang tersebut. Ia kembali bergelung di kasur empuknya dan meraih ponselnya. Mengecek akun whatsappnya siapa tahu ia dapat pesan dari appanya yang sedang bekerja di luar kota. Ada tanda aneh pada bagian kontak junhoe. Ia pun memeriksa notif tersebut dan ada tulisan yang membuat junhoe terkejut setengah mati " _Song Yunhyeong menambahkan anda sebagai kontak whatsapp_ " ia lalu menyentuh tulisan tersebut dan tampil lah foto sang pemilik akun yang sedang menggunakan masker. Junhoe semakin mendelik ketika menyadari kalau mata orang yang berada di depan rumahnya tadi sama dengan gambar yang ada pada kontak song yunhyeong, kakak kelas yang selalu mengikutinya. Junhoe masih berpikir sejenak, bagaimana song yunhyeong bisa tahu rumahnya. "Kira-kira apa yang ia lakukan di depan rumah ku tadi?".

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Wait For You

· Cast :

1\. Song Yunhyeong

2\. Goo Junhoe

3\. Kim Jinhwan

4\. Kim Hanbin

· Pairing : JunHyeong, BinHwan

· Genre : School Life, Romance, Sad, etc.

Summary :

Yunhyeong galau berat tidak bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi di sekolahnya. Ia menyalahkan kebijakan sekolah yang harus melaksanakan liburan musim panas. Yunhyeong memang suka jika sekolah libur, tapi itu berubah ketika ia mulai mengagumi orang yang bahkan lebih muda darinya. "Bisa-bisa aku gila jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya!". "Hyung, ayo kita pulang bersama".

~Chapter 2~

Yunhyeong mempercepat langkahnya untuk menjauh dari rumah junhoe. Ia bisa merasakan kalau junhoe pasti tahu kalau namja yang memakai masker tadi adalah dirinya. Semakin cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya, semakin langkah tersebut menjadi sebuah lari yang cepat. Rasanya yunhyeong sekarang ingin hilang saja dari dunia ini. Dirinya bersumpah tidak akan ada lagi acara stalking di depan rumah junhoe.

Jarak rumah yunhyeong dengan junhoe yang lumayan jauh berhasil membuat yunhyeong banjir dengan keringat. Jangan lupa apa yang dikenakan yunhyeong sekarang serba berwarna hitam dan warna gelap sangat mudah menyerap sinar matahari. Sesampainya di belokan terakhir, yunhyeong menghentikan larinya dan memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko yang biasanya menjadi tempat jika ia ingin makan es krim. "Kring!" suara pintu toko dibuka. Nampak seorang wanita paruh baya penjaga toko tersebut tersenyum kearah yunhyeong yang sekarang sedang sibuk menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. "Ooh yunhyeong...apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli? Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan" tanya ahjumma penjaga toko tersebut. "Aah Ne~ ahjumma. Aku ingin membeli es krim seperti biasanya" jawab yunhyeong dengan sesekali tangannya mengelap pelipisnya. "Aigo aigo... sepertinya uri yunhyeong habis lari marathon sampai sampai berkeringat seperti ini. Ini pakai sapu tangan ini untuk mengelap keringatmu" ucap ahjumma tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru muda. "Oh gabsahamnida ahjumma jeongmal. Anda sangat membantu" dengan cepat yunhyeong meraih sapu tangan tersebut. "Kau boleh mengambilnya jika kau mau. Itu dulu sapu tangan keponakan ahjumma waktu kecil tapi sekarang mungkin ia sekarang sudah besar seperti dirimu. Ahh, jika ada kesempatan aku akan mengenalkan keponakan ahjumma yang tampan kepada dirimu" ucapan ahjumma tersebut membuat yunhyeong tertawa renyah.

Setelah percakapan ringan dengan penjaga toko dan membayar, yunhyeong sekarang sedang duduk di depan toko dengan memegang dua es krim di tangannya. Dengan ganas ia menghabiskan es krim tersebut. Selain karena cuaca yang memang panas, yunhyeong juga masih teringat-ingat kejadian tadi. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi apa yang dirinya lakukan tadi sangat beresiko tapi sekaligus dengan tingkat kesuksesan yang paling tinggi. Mengapa sukses? Karena dengan langsung berada di depan rumahnya dirinya akan bisa langsung bertemu dengan junhoe seperti tadi tetapi dengan resiko ia bisa saja ketahuan dan parahnya lagi junhoe akan menjahui dirinya. Yunhyeong menaruh wajahnya pada meja. Ia meratapi betapa bodoh dirinya yang hampir saja tertangkap basah oleh junhoe. Rasanya yunhyeong ingin menyerah saja, tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hati yunhyeong ada sesuatu yang membisikkan bahwa dirinya tidak boleh menyerah dengan mudah. Yunhyeong kembali mengangkat kembali wajahnya, sepertinya ia harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang.

Hari demi hari terlewati, seperti biasanya yunhyeong masih menjadi seorang stalker bagi seorang goo junhoe. Apalagi sekarang ia mendapat bantuan dari seseorang yang telah menjadi stalker profesional. Yuupp, orang tersebut adalah kim jinhwan. Yunhyeong memutuskan untuk berguru kepada jinhwan karena ia tahu kalau jinhwan pernah menjadi stalker seperti dirinya dan dikatakan jinhwan adalah seorang stalker yang sukses. Mengapa stalker yang sukses? Karena orang yang distalking oleh jinhwan yang bernama kim hanbin berhasil menjadi pacarnya dan yunhyeong kagum akan hal tersebut. Siapa tahu setelah berguru kepada jinhwan dirinya jadian dengan junhoe.

Pelajaran pertama yang ia ambil dari jinhwan adalah **_"Meskipun kita stalker dan suka dengan orang yang kita stalking, setidaknya jangan sampai orang tersebut merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran kita sebagai stalker"._** Hal tersebut sudah yunhyeong lakukan. Seperti sekarang, meskipun ia ingin melihat junhoe tapi yunhyeong tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama yang pernah ia lakukan dulu. Dirinya lebih memilih untuk mengendarai sepeda motornya dan berlalu lalang di depan rumah junhoe. Ia yakin dengan caranya sekarang sangat kecil kemungkinannya junhoe akan tahu. Meskipun dengan cara tersebut membuat uang jajan yunhyeong harus berkurang karena ia harus rutin untuk mengisi bensin sepeda motornya.

Poin lain yang yunhyeong ambil dari jinhwan adalah **_"Jika kita terpaksa bertemu dengan orang yang kita stalking, setidaknya kita harus bersikap tenang agar kita tidak dicurigai oleh orang tersebut "._** sepertinya poin yang terakhir ini agak susah bagi yunhyeong. Suatu hari yunhyeong pergi ke toko dimana ia biasanya membeli es krim disana. Dari luar yunhyeong bisa melihat ada seorang namja yang sedang berada di toko tersebut. Namja tersebut berbincang-bincang dengan sang ahjumma penjaga toko dan sesekali mereka berdua terlihat tertawa bersama. Awalnya yunhyeong merasa ragu melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki toko tersebut karena dari luar dirinya merasa tidak asing dengan punggung dari namja yang sekarang berada di dalam toko tersebut.

"Kring!" yunhyeong pun memutuskan untuk memasuki toko tersebut. Sang penjaga toko pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yunhyeong yang berada di depan pintu. "Wah kebetulan sekali junhoe-ah...itu dia orangnya" mendengar kata-kata tersebut dengan cepat yunhyeong langsung berbalik arah dan berlari kembali menuju rumahnya. Junhoe yang merespon ucapan bibinya ikut menoleh kearah dimana bibinya sekarang melihat. Yang dilihatnya sekarang hanya punggung dari seseorang yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari toko tersebut. "Maafkan aku jinhwan hyung, sepertinya aku telah gagal menjadi seorang stalker" ucap yunhyeong disela-sela larinya.

 **~2 Minggu Kemudian~**

Masa liburan telah berakhir, semua orang yang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar harus kembali menjalani rutinitasnya yaitu berangkat sekolah. Saat-saat sepert inilah yang dinantikan oleh song yunhyeong. Ya, dia menantikan hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang karena dengan begitu ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan junhoe. Hari-harinya akan mulai menjadi indah seperti sedia kala ketika ia kembali bersekolah.

Yunhyeong dengan semangat menenteng tasnya. Sebelum ia keluar dari kamar kembali dirinya memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi di depan kaca. "Waahh song yunhyeong! Kau benar-benar tampan. Aku yakin ketampananmu ini akan memikat seorang goo junhoe" yunhyeong mulai bermonolog di depan cermin. Yunhyeong pun keluar dari kamar dan duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan. Disana sudah ada eomma yunhyeong yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. "Sepertinya uri yunhyeong semangat sekali hari ini" komentar eomma yunhyeong. "Ne eomma, hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah. Sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman-teman lainnya" ucap yunhyeong riang. "Aish...kau ingin bertemu teman-temanmu tapi perilakumu seperti kau ingin bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai"goda eomma yunhyeong. "Ah eomma...aku berangkat dulu ne" tiba-tiba yunhyeong berdiri meninggalkan meja makan. "Ya! Chagiya! Habiskan dulu makananmu!".

Eomma yunhyeong membuntuti yunhyeong yang sekarang sudah mau menutup pintu rumah. "Song yunhyeong! Kau meninggalkan sapu tanganmu" tegur nyonya song. Yunhyeong yang ditegur seperti itu langsung berbalik dan menghampiri eommanya yang membawa sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru muda di tangannya. Awalnya yunhyeong ragu untuk membawa sapu tangan tersebut, karena itu bukan milik yunhyeong melainkan milik keponakan ahjumma penjaga toko. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya juga. Toh, tidak mungkin kalau keponakan ahjumma tersebut bertemu dengan yunhyeong. Jika bertemu pun kesempatannya sangat kecil.

 ** _~At School~_**

Suasana sekolah sangat ramai. Bahkan bisa dilihat beberapa murid memakai seragam baru. Yunhyeong hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Jangan lupakan mata yunhyeong yang dari tadi celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang. Orang yang dicari siapa lagi kalau tidak junhoe. Meskipun yunhyeong terlihat cuek dengan keadaan sekitar tetapi sebenarnya ia sedang mengawasi sekitar dengan matanya yang bergerak ke segala arah dengan liar.

Dari kejauhan dirinya bisa melihat pasangan paling fenomenal di sekolah yaitu Jinhwan dan Hanbin. Bagaimana kalau tidak fenomenal jika melihat sejarah mereka berdua dulu sebelum menjadi pasangan. Kim Jinhwan yang notebane-nya hanya murid yang biasa-biasa saja, tinggi juga tidak terlalu tetapi siapa saja yang mendengar suaranya ketika ia bernyanyi pasti akan jatuh cinta kepada suaranya. Sedangkan Kim Hanbin adalah orang nomor satu di sekolahan. Jabatannya sebagai ketua osis menjadikan dirinya sangat disegani oleh banyak orang. Bijaksana, tegas dan tampan siapa yang tidak akan suka pada hanbin. Cerita mereka berdua berawal dari jinhwan merupakan salah satu fans kim hanbin, tetapi karena masalah tinggi badan, jinhwan selangkah lebih di belakang ketika hanbin berjalan sedangkan yang lainnya bersorak-sorak.

Ternyata itu tidak membuat jinhwan putus asa. Suatu hari emosi jinhwan sudah berada pada batasnya. Melihat hanbin yang dikerumuni banyak fans-nya sedangkan ia yang memiliki tinggi badan minim terpaksa tersingkir dari kerumunan tersebut. Dengan emosi yang membara jinhwan langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke ruang broadcast yang ada di sekolah. Semua orang yang saat itu berada di ruangan tersebut terkejut karena kehadiran jihwan secara tiba-tiba. Jinhwan tidak peduli dengan tatapan mereka. Ia langsung meraih sebuah microphone yang ada disana dan dengan satu tarikan nafas yang panjang.

 _"_ _YA! DENGARKAN AKU! KAU KIM HANBIN SI KETUA OSIS"_ sontak semua yang sedang asyik mengerumuni hanbin langsung menatap ke arah sebuah speaker terdekat yang tergantung di sudut atas ruangan. Hanbin pun yang merasa kalau pengumuman itu untuk dirinya ikut melihat kearah speaker tersebut. _"KAU TAHU?! DENGARKAN AKU BAIK-BAIK! AKU ADALAH SALAH SATU PENGAGUMMU. AKU JUGA SALAH SATU DARI MEREKA TAPI BISAKAH KAU SEKALI SAJA MELIHATKU?! APA KARENA TINGGI BADANKU YANG DI BAWAH RATA-RATA MEMBUATKU JADI TIDAK TERLIHAT?!"_ mendengar kalimat tersebut hanbin pun mengulas sebuah senyum. Sepertianya ia tahu siapa yang bicara sekarang. _"SETIDAKNYA HARGAILAH KEHADIRANKU SEBAGAI FANSMU...AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN INI SEKALI SAJA DAN TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGNYA LAGI"_ jinhwan menghela nafas sejenak. _"KIM HANBIN AKU MENYUKAIMU BUKAN, AKU MENCINTAIMU BAHKAN AKU LEBIH MENCINTAIMU DARIPADA MENCINTAI DIRIKU SENDIRI "._

Semua orang yang tadi mengerumuni hanbin hanya bisa melongo mendengar sebuah pernyataan cinta dari speaker tersebut. Mereka sekarang melihat kearah hanbin sedangkan yang dilihat hanya bisa tersenyum berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke ruang broadcast untuk menemui si pelaku yang sudah menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Sedangkan kerumunan tersebut masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

Di ruang broadcast jinhwan mengambil nafas berkali-kali. Ia baru sadar apa yang ia katakan tadi akan berakibat buruk bagi dirinya. Tidak ada henti-hentinya ia merutuki perbuatannya tadi. Ketika jinhwan masih asyik merutuki dirinya, terdengar suara pintu terbuka tanda seseorang memasuki ruang tersebut. "Hanbin?!" ucap salah satu orang yang yang berada disana. Sontak jinhwan langsung membalikkan badannya dan di hadapannya sudah berdiri seorang kim hanbin dengan muka datarnya. "K-kim hanbin?" jinhwan merasa takut sampai ia melangkah mundur. "Mi-mianh...Eh!" belum sampai jinhwan menyelesaikan kalimatnya hanbin sudah menariknya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hanbin membawa jinhwan keruangan osis yang saat itu kosong dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Tangan jinhwan tiba-tiba dilepaskan oleh hanbin dan sekarang jinhwan mulai berkeringat dingin. Tapi tiba-tiba jinhwan dibuat bingung karena tiba-tiba hanbin tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Posisi jinhwan yang membelakangi tembok membuat ia harus bertubrukan dengan tembok ketika hanbin terus maju mendekat kearah jinhwan. Dan terjadilah "Ya begitulah" kalian pasti tahu sendiri dan itu sebagai tanda bahwa mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Mengingat itu yunhyeong hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Ternyata selama ini perasaan jinhwan terbalaskan tanpa jinhwan harus mengejar hanbin karena hanbin juga sebenarnya sudah suka sama jinhwan. Hanbin suka kepada jinhwan dikarenakan ia sering melihat jinhwan yang terlempar dari kerumunan. Dari situlah hanbin mulai memperhatikan jinhwan meskipun itu tidak diperlihatkan langsung oleh hanbin. "HAI YUNHYEONG!" teriak jinhwan sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah yunhyeong. Yunhyeong hanya senyum menanggapi panggilan tersebut. Setelah mereka bertiga sudah dekat jinhwan langsung menjabat tangan yunhyeong "Long time no see uri yoyo... uri ga jeongmal bogoshipeoso!" yunhyeong hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi ocehan jinhwan. Hanbin dari tadi di belakang jinhwan hanya bisa membungkuk sambil memberi salam kepada yunhyeong. "Annyeong sunbae.." yunhyeong tersenyum mendengar ucapan hanbin. Jinhwan sewot mendengar perkataan hanbin. "Sunbae? Kau memanggil yunhyeong sunbae? Kau bahkan tidak pernah memanggilku sunbae" ucap jinhwan merajuk sedangkan hanbin hanya bisa cengo melihat kekasihnya marah. Jinhwan pun kesal dan dia langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Sebaiknya kau mengejarnya hanbin-ssi" ucap yunhyeong sambil memberi isyarat. "Ne sunbae-nim... aku pergi dulu" hanbin pun langsung berlari mengikuti arah lari yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat sepasang kekasih tersebut. Dirinya berniat untuk kembali meneruskan jalannya tapi tiba-tiba ia harus terhenti secara paksa karena junhoe sekarang berjalan menuju kearahnya sekarang berdiri. Jarak junhoe dengan yunhyeong sekarang hanya dua meter. Rasanya yunhyeong ingin lari tapi rasanya tidak mungkin karena jarak mereka sudah dekat. Jantung yunhyeong mulai tidak normal ketika jarak mereka sudah satu meter. Tiba-tiba yunhyeong teringat dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa tadi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan tetap berjalan dengan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan sapu tangan tersebut. Ketika mereka berpapasan junhoe terlihat fokus dengan sapu tangan yunhyeong. Dengan refleks junhoe menahan tangan yunhyeong "Tunggu!". Yunhyeong yang tangannya ditahan dengan refleks berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan itu berhasil tapi sayang sapu tangannya terjatuh. Yunhyeong lari dengan cepat secepat ia bisa. Junhoe yang masih berdiri di tempatnya jongkok memungut sapu tangan yang di jatuhkan oleh yunhyeong. "Jadi benar..." gumam junhoe sambil tersenyum.


End file.
